fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Zexian Torglo
Zexian Torglo, also known by his Trollian handle eerieEskimo, is a fantroll. His associate zodiac sign is known as a bio hazard symbol in the troll system. Everyone in his session, just because of his sign, believed he was nuisance and would cause a wreckage. However, Zexi is more of a silent troll that keeps to himself which is very ironic in his situation. He actually ended up helping most of his crew..But ended up destroying the plant by mistake. He is the wasteful one. Zexi has to types of writing colors, Dark violet and Sea Green. Dark violet is his usual color to type with but, The green is when he is upset or irritated to the point he is truly angry but this had never happened Yet. is still under construction Background When Zexi was a grub, he was actually born with candy red blood. As a grub, he had to deal with the culling system, which he doesn't like to talk about. Do to the culling and discrimination to his own blood color, He decided to keep it a secret from everyone and take on "another color" one would say. But even tho he has the colors laid out on his skirt, it doesn't truly make any sense. No one really knows which one is his true blood color.Sometimes he would say dark violet and others sea green, just depending on his mood. He always changes it. He would never simply reveal his true blood color to anyone by speaking. People mostly think its violet. His Lusus is an Two Tailed Albino Ferret. He lives in an iglu => Explain The Culling System "Anyway as it’s commonly known, the phrase “cull” means to “choose”, “pick” or “select” an individual from the masses base on whatever outstanding trait the chooser finds particularly noticeable. (And, if you even want to go there, you could say that they’re pretty much plucking the nasty hairs so to speak.) This can go for a number of things - flower, insects, unwanted intruding species… even those with sufficient social skills; Normal individuals, as I like to call them. The fushian monarch of our culture in beforus had felt during her life that some individuals weren’t as protected as they have been In order to compensate for whatever trait they were lacking in. if a grub were born with the same soft f shortcoming, fault or imperfection, she would make sure that they were pluck immediately and were provided the care that they so rightfully deserved and need to grow into a respectful troll. of course, in every brood, there are hundreds, if not thousands of grubs that hatch all at the same time once produced from the Mother Grub. So, unfortunately, not everyone is caught in the beginning. If they were to make it through the brooding Caverns and survive the trials long enough to pupate and emerge from the cave, then things would progress onward from there like it would for anyone else. The troll would be chosen by a lusus naturea - their first official custodian, if you will - and they would find a place to build a home for the two of them, which would be ordered in and constructed by the carpenter drones. After settling in, they would then experience their first dreaded Cull Inspection. It will mark the first of a long and tedious cycle that lasts for nearly their entire life. During a culling inspection, a culling drone sent by the empress herself will come and record level of health and safeness of the environment that the custodian provided the young troll. They will also check the troll’s mental and physical health. If the lusus ever fails to meet the standards or is just downright incompetent, the troll would be removed from the location and the lusus… would be disposed of. This is essentially what it means to be culled. Afterward, they would be assigned a “new” custodian of a more reliable nature -and- their troll. The assumption is that because it’d be easier to communicate with the custodian, they would be more likely to understand what’s required of them, and what is culled troll needs in order to insure its success. Supposedly, it’d be no different from those that are raised in the traditional way… that was the idea behind it anyway. There are an alarming number of flaws in that whole idea, which is why the process is so hard to cope through." => Go back to History. Zexi is 7.4 Alternian Solar sweeps (16 earth years.) Wrigglers day is the 1th bilunar perigee of the 8th dark season's quino, on an unknown Alternian Cycle.. ''-to be continued..'' Interests and Dislikes TOAST! Zexi is into Romcons. He loves the movie "50 First Dates." Best movie ever for snappiness. He ships, a lot. He has a hell lot of ships on his shipping wall. He frequently updates it. He makes a lot of bad ships yet, doesn't really care. He enjoys reading fanfiction, especially when they ship his ships together. Zexi loves the snow, not a big fan with the sunlight. He likes to throw snow balls at people.. Cuz its fun. He loves wearing his fluffy - eskimo hat. He's more of an 'assassin' He loves video games. His favorite games are Trollmon (Pokemon). Zexi hates horrid nicknames, speaking about blood colors, the sunlight, red Chalk, Sloppy make outs with inanimated object and movies that end with a stupid twist like "fuck you movie for having a bitchy ending.".. etc. Quadrants ♥ Matesprit (Toaster Decrease TT__TT)) ♦ Moirail : zilliaSvulus ♣ Austpistice ♠ Kismisis Ancester/Dancester ''-gotta work on that shit.'' Description/Personality Zexi is 5'0. He wears a black T-Shirt with his zodiac symbol on it or a white long sleeved sweater. His black hair is sometimes covered by a considerable amount of fur from his eskimo hat that his lusus gave him. He sometimes wears his creepy mask to hide his face, just like an assassin. He has short-nubby horns. He likes to annoy people with his ships. Zexi is a silent yet interesting person. Randomly, he would cling to people. I:B Godtier The Waste class is a special active class. You would use your aspect to make everything harder for others, and you don’t have such great control over this amazing power either. Basically, you ruin everything. The Space aspect is a constant in every session, and it’s needed to make new universes! It’s very powerful in that you can wield space itself, like where something is or how big it is. The very fabric of the universe(s) is in your hands. It ties in with the aspect of Time. As The Waste of space, you are suppose to create a new universe with your amazing powers, yet you don't know how to control them and end up blowing up your newly world. Also, Your kind of clumsily... Extras Well hello there, now i am able to explain some "extras" about my character and Me. *My usual account is crackedKankri or Kanks on Pesterchum. *I Roleplay on multiple Memos such as #Fancharacters_Chatroom *I rp sadstuck so deal with those snappy tears man! *I Sometimes roleplay as Dave Strider. *My tumblr is : http://sparkoftheowl.tumblr.com/ *Zexi doesn't like to be called rude nicknames so please refrain yourself from doing so. *Zexi's true blood is candy red, the reason he hides it because he is afraid he will be killed. However, he doesn't mind if other people are candy red. He has this sort of problem which he is unable to say to himself "everything will be alright." even if his blood color is exposed. *His symbol means "wasteful" *Zexi sees everything as for what it is, the truth in things and for what his mind believes in. Pictures 20130918 203759.jpg|Other Pic Of Zexi 20130918 204342.jpg|Lusus 20130918 204249.jpg|Zexi On Le Couch! 20130918 203959.jpg|The Land Of Snow And Stealth 20130918 203812.jpg|Sprite 20130918 203723.jpg|Zexi Disapproves God bless homestuck goes godtier fandombound by epickittycat-d5u6xph.png|Godtier Category:Characters